


What need have we of explanations (when we have each other)

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 2013年克御fanmix同人





	1. Lovers

Lovers, don't be afraid  
And time will reveal  
Diamonds in the rough  
You had to conceal

[ ](https://pan.baidu.com/s/11ACjbM05-kSngEWYicsInA)


	2. Your surrender

　　　　I got close to your skin / while you were sleeping / I taste the salt on your hands  
　　　　I reached out to touch you / the morning light disarms you / won't you let me in

　　清晨。佐伯克哉在不属于自己的床上醒来，伸手关掉不属于自己的闹钟。

　　走出卧室，这间公寓原本的主人仍像动物一样蜷在地板上，头枕双臂，弓起身体，怕冷似的将自己缩成一个球——可惜御堂孝典并不是刺猬或犰狳。事到如今，他既没有迎击敌人的尖刺，也没有保护自己的铠甲，裸露的皮肤上布满了血痂和淤青。

　　佐伯轻轻走到他身边，居高临下俯视着眼前的人。大约是昨晚玩得太过火，御堂仍在昏睡，对他的靠近毫无反应。几缕晨光从百叶窗缝隙间洒落，随着御堂躯干的起伏弯曲成一道道光弧。佐伯蹲下身去，细细端详他的睡脸——只有这个时候，御堂的脸上没有憎恶，没有戒备，没有恐惧。若不是青黑的眼圈和嘴角的伤痕，他看起来几乎和初遇时一样。

　　这个男人，即使沦为羁囚，尤存着执傲不屈的凛然，只有阖上眼，才看不见他眸中的轻蔑鄙夷。有那么一瞬间，佐伯几乎可以想象：当御堂睁开双眼看到自己时，会露出另一种表情，更加顺从，更加温柔地………

　　在佐伯的视线下，御堂动了动，蜷得更紧了，原本枕在头下的双手也缩回抱在胸前。腕上的束具限制了手臂角度，让他的姿势看起来有些扭曲。佐伯默默看着，心头又浮起不知名的焦灼感。

　　「御堂…」他说，声音低得连自己也听不见，然而御堂却明显一抖，在睡梦中拧起眉头。

　　「…不……」赤裸的男人发着呓语，眼角溢出泪水。佐伯看着那透明的液体顺着他脸颊流到手心，胸口仿佛重重挨了一拳。他不明白这疼痛从何而来，也不愿深究。鬼使神差地，佐伯握住御堂手腕，用舌舔去他掌心的泪痕。

　　咸，涩，苦。御堂在半梦半醒间挣扎，仍旧喃喃着：「不，不……」

　　——他在拒绝。  
　　——过了这么久，他还在拒绝。

　　躁动如野火般蹿升，燃尽佐伯的理智。片刻之前那份酸楚却温暖、尚不知道名字的感情，转瞬即被贪婪和占有欲的毒焰吞噬。

　　被人世遗弃的公寓里，再度响起受难者的悲鸣。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　　　How long till your surrender  
　　　　How long till your surrender to me?

　　——还要多久，你才会堕到我身边？

　　＊　＊　＊

　　　　I've become your shadow / I love, but don't know how to / I'm always lost for words  
　　　　You look like a thousand suns / I want to be the only one / left when your day is done

　　佐伯记得，第一次见到御堂时，自己还没戴上眼镜，仍是本多身边那个怯懦软弱的青年。御堂坐在MGN部长办公室的写字台后，年轻却不失威仪，骄矜傲慢，目中无人。像宝座上的王，华龛里的雕像，脸上也是一副生之优渥、不谙疾苦的模样，仿佛世间一切卑微丑陋都近不了他的身。

　　这个人——御堂孝典——佐伯无法从他身上移开视线。恍惚间，宽敞明亮的房间与暗室无异，只有御堂耀眼夺目，如同黑夜里升起万千个太阳。

　　想要靠近他，让他眼中映出自己的身影；想被他认可，被他依赖，直到那双眼睛只追随自己一个人……然而佐伯只是子公司垫底部门里不起眼的小职员，与外资大企业的高层菁英天差地别。虽然御堂站在只离他几步远的地方，却又高高在上，遥不可及。这样的人，不论怎样也无法……

　　「如果今天的行为对您有所冒犯，请让我们日后用工作成果进行补偿！拜托了！」不顾常识和礼仪，本多跪坐在地板上，竭力向御堂传达着八课的诚意。佐伯怔怔站在一旁——虽然本多脸上写满真挚，心底肯定也觉得屈辱吧。然而御堂完全不为所动，冷冷望着脚下的男人，好似对方不过是件没生命的物品，眼前仅仅是场不入流的闹剧。

　　——怎么办……就算自己跪在他面前，也只会被当成另一件碍事的东西。  
　　——自己这样的人……无法碰触………

　　二十五年的人生里，佐伯克哉第一次如此想要改变。

　　于是他变了。戴上眼镜，佐伯终于取回了＜真实＞的自我。现在，他即将正式进入MGN，接管御堂一手策划的研发项目；而御堂则已失去一切，困兽似的被他饲养在公寓里。

　　然而他感受不到胜利的喜悦。哪怕得到曾经属于御堂的职位，真正想要的东西还是不属于他。

　　像一道影子，佐伯在钢筋水泥的迷宫里追朔着御堂的路，沿蜚短流长的线索拼凑出他的过往，直到御堂的弱点、把柄、痛处，全都被他握在手中。他以为自己已足够了解御堂，可每天回到公寓，那人却依然不肯屈从。

　　至少，他宽慰自己，至少现在御堂的世界里只有佐伯克哉。一切只是时间问题。纵是那个骄阳似的人，终究也会堕到他身边。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　　　I can't have you close / so I become a ghost / and I watch you  
　　　　Maybe if you stay / we could die this way / but I won't stop you

　　打开门时，蜷在房间角落的御堂明显一抖，却佯装没听见他进屋，仍旧背对着佐伯。天色已经暗了，佐伯只留了一盏小灯，昏黄光线下，男人背上的伤泛起难看的绛紫色，日渐突起的肩胛骨投下嶙峋的影，与皮肤上的淤痕混成一片。

　　佐伯倚在玄关，静静看着他。和早晨睡着时不同，即使看不见他的脸，御堂身上仍发出强烈的抗拒讯号。不，与其说是抗拒，在佐伯看来更像逃避。这些天，御堂对他的反应越来越淡漠，连挣扎都带着一丝木然。没有御堂的针锋相对，佐伯觉得自己仿佛是团看不见的空气，摸不着的魂魄——他强行用自己填满了那人的整个世界，却仍然像是不存在一般。

　　为从御堂身上榨取点滴回应，佐伯尝试过各种手段。可是这个人，这个已经丧失一切、无路可退的男人，为什么还是不肯向他屈服？

　　只是时间问题，他提醒自己。怕什么呢，有的是时间。御堂执意坚持的话，他可以陪他耗一辈子。

　　这念头让他安定下来，胸口莫名浮起暖意。挺起身，佐伯走向角落里的男人。

　　「——御堂先生，我回来了。」


	3. The kill

　　　　What if I wanted to break / laugh it all off in your face / what would you do  
　　　　What if I fell to the floor / couldn't take all this anymore / what would you do  
　　　　Come, break me down / bury me, bury me / I am finished with you

　　天是暗的。御堂知道那个人快回来了。

　　像动物一样被囚禁在自己的公寓里，已经不知过了多少天。本以为很快就会有人发现自己失踪，向警方报案，佐伯克哉那张谦敬假面下的真相也会曝光于世，得到应有的惩罚。然而事实却像那男人所说的一样——被开除后，再也没有电话打过来；失去了对公司的价值，御堂孝典已完全被人遗忘。

　　这样的人生，还有什么意义呢。如果活下去意味着一辈子做佐伯的性奴，御堂宁愿现在就去死。

　　要是佐伯回来的时候，自己已经变成一具尸体，那该多有意思。佐伯是不想让他死的，这御堂早就知道。他要的是活的猎物，越是挣扎反抗，那人就越开心，沉默逃避则会招来更残酷的虐待。进退无路，死亡是他唯一的庇护所。

　　看到自己的尸体，佐伯会露出什么表情呢……惊讶？愤怒？随他去吧。到时候，无论佐伯拿出什么道具，想出什么花样，御堂都不会有所反应了。再也不会感到痛苦和恐惧，再也不用承受嘲弄和羞辱，他终于可以褪去这身软弱污秽的皮囊。死亡带来的不仅是解脱，还有他最后的胜利和尊严。

　　然而他连干净利落地去死都做不到。

　　每天被反剪双臂绑在角落，自杀是根本不可能的事。生存需求全被佐伯掌控，如今御堂就像瘫痪在床、不能自理的人一样，凡事都要受佐伯照顾，饥饱冷暖全看佐伯心情。

　　这样下去的话，也许有天会被他失手杀死。御堂漠然地想，那样倒也不错。对那个人来说，处理尸首，销毁证据，应该都不是难事，就算警方展开调查，他也一定有办法从中作梗吧。事到如今，佐伯能否接受法律制裁已经无所谓了，御堂只想从这噩梦般的生活里脱身，不论用什么手段……

　　门栓响了，他不禁打了个寒战。佐伯就站在门口，御堂能感觉到他的视线，熟悉的恐惧感沿着脊椎爬上后背——这一次，等待他的又是怎样的地狱？

　　——这一次，他是否能得到解脱？

　　＊　＊　＊

　　　　What if I wanted to fight / beg for the rest of my life / what would you do  
　　　　You say you wanted more / what are you waiting for / I'm not running from you  
　　　　Look in my eyes /you're killing me, killing me / "all I wanted was you"

　　先前一昧躲避的态度似乎彻底激怒了佐伯，在随后变本加厉的折磨下，御堂的神智逐渐恍惚，脑海中仿佛泛起白雾，周遭事物都变得不真切，连痛感也模糊起来。他听见男人的喊叫，像是隔了层厚厚的棉被。别再逞强了，那声音说，堕到我身边来。堕到我身边就不会再痛苦，我会带你去享受极乐。

　　痛苦。极乐。这些词汇对他早已失去意义。御堂几乎想不起自己上一次作为人——堂堂正正的人——而活着是什么时候。相反地，他也说不清自己究竟什么时候成了这样一团徒具人形的失败和苦难。或许是在他第一次被佐伯侵犯那晚，又或许是他将销售权交给八课的瞬间；或许是在他放弃被警方营救的希望时，又或许他从一开始就毫无希望可言……或许，又或许，早在遇见佐伯之前，他就已经注定失败。

　　御堂知道自己有天赋，却也知道自己并非天才。要做精英中的精英，赢家中的赢家，没有什么是唾手可得的。一路走来，他多少次与失败擦肩而过，冷眼看着落败的对手，心里却很清楚，有天自己也可能是这个下场。爬得越高，跌得越狠。御堂走上了一条无法回头的路：他苦心经营的精英身份不允许失败，而他已渐渐感到力不从心。

　　潜意识里，他知道自己并不是那个无懈可击的完美部长。本城走后，有太多人等着看他的笑话，御堂竭力守护的名誉和地位远非金城汤池。他本以为Protofiber能巩固自己在MGN的位置，却迎面遇见菊池八课的佐伯克哉。

　　那人是御堂最为惧怕的梦魇——不光是因为他对御堂所做的事情，还因为他做的如此轻松，仿佛不费吹灰之力。十年奋斗换来的地位，被那人在数周间化为齑粉；倾心勉力筹备的报告，由他做来则易如反掌——佐伯所拥有的不止是扭曲的人格，还有御堂冀求而不得的天才。

　　可当御堂认败服输时，那人却说：我想要的对手是极度自尊而傲慢的你，现在的你根本没有破坏的价值。

　　被破坏的价值——失去一切之后，剩下来的竟是这样荒唐滑稽的东西。而现在，倘若御堂放弃这最后的价值，抛开尊严，匍匐在对方脚下哀求哭泣，佐伯又会作何反应呢？他所承诺的「极乐」，与痛苦究竟有什么分别？

　　你太固执了。他听见佐伯说。别做无谓的抵抗，把一切都交给我吧。

　　——可我已经没有任何东西能给你了。

　　他并非没有哭过、哀求过、示弱认输过，而佐伯依然不满意。被囚禁在家中，失去了工作、地位、名誉、尊严……御堂早已身陷绝境，一无所有。佐伯却仍一遍遍地重复：别再抗拒，把一切都交给我。

　　——所以，你想要的究竟是什么呢？佐伯克哉。

　　脑海中的白雾持续蔓延。一片朦胧中，断断续续传来那个男人的告白。

　　『不对！我要的不是这样的结果……我只是……想和你一起……』  
　　『对不起……』  
　　『御堂孝典……我想要的……是你的心。』

　　『——要是能早点察觉到我喜欢你就好了。』  
　　  
　　＊　＊　＊

　　　　Finally found myself / fighting for a chance  
　　　　I know now / this is who I really am inside

　　佐伯离开后，御堂独自在空旷的公寓中痛哭失声。

　　——在最后的最后，那个残忍的、可恶的男人，竟用带着哭腔的语气对他说：我喜欢你。

　　御堂不认为自己还有什么值得喜欢的地方，但他依然活着，而且将继续活下去。

　　——要他的心。多么荒谬。这样一个支离破碎的人，五脏六腑都是坏的，像八音盒里生锈变形的零件，再也奏不出乐符。

　　然而那颗心仍卖力地跳动着。他抚上左胸，掌心便传来心脏的搏动；深吸一口气，肺叶便随之舒张。御堂低头看着自己的手：腕子上还留着束具的痕迹，五指却灵活自如；握紧拳头，指甲便陷进肉里。那份钝痛让他感到真实。他在这里，存在着，呼吸着，活着。

　　——『这样的你，根本没有破坏的价值。』

　　他想起佐伯很久之前对他说的话。那男人所追求的，大概也是那个毫无瑕疵的精英部长吧。然而这个自己，这个被他夺去一切却仍站在这里的人，才是真正的御堂孝典。

　　丢开佐伯披在他肩上的外套，御堂蹒跚走到窗前，近乎野蛮地扯开窗帘。

　　刹那间，昏暗的房间内洒满晨光。

**Author's Note:**

> 密码：qjea


End file.
